Replays
"Enjoy the most spectacular moments again and again" - description of replays, displayed in the main menu. The replay function allows players to rewatch the matches they played online or offline. To save a replay, hit C after finishing an event. After saving an offline replay, you'll be taken to the replay editor instantly. When you save an online replay, you'll be asked to give your replay a name, so you can continue playing, and later find the replay in the replay menu. When you load up a replay, you'll see a few buttons at the bottom of the screen. These are: *Quit to replay menu *Play/Pause replay *Change view, *Slow motion effects (inactive while paused), *Select driver to spectate (unavailable when there is only one car) *Mark this scene as Hot! When you mark a scene as Hot, you also set the replay's thumbnail, which appears when you select it in the replay menu. The next time you watch the replay, there will be a 5 second countdown before the Hot scenes. You can mark multiple scenes as Hot, but the most recently marked scene will be always set as thumbnail. Cameras When you select Change view, you're given quite a lot of cameras to choose from: * TV - Automatic selects a random TV camera, excluding Driver Cam. * TV - Stunts '''follows the target car, and zooms in after about 2 or 3 seconds. Sometimes it starts from the position of the target car, and stays in place, while the car is driving away. The camera will still automatically zoom in. * '''TV - Close Ups begins filming at a stationary point ahead of your car, slightly zoomed in, and as the car drives past, the camera zooms in further. This camera likes notable for shaking a lot. * TV - Helicopter films from the sky, following your car. The camera itself doesn't move much, and it only zooms slightly. * TV - Driver Cam films the driver of the target car. You can't see much of the track while using this camera. * Chase Cam (near) follows your car closely. This camera is used during gameplay. * Chase Cam (far) '''follows from a bit further behind. It's also used in-game. * '''Cockpit Cam places the camera right behind the steering wheel. * Hood Cam let's you see the road ahead, and the car's hood. * Bumper Cam places the camera on the front of your car. You can't see your car in this camera. * Rear View Cam films what's happening behind your car's back, viewing from the rear window. * Special Cam 1 places the camera next one of the front wheels, looking ahead. * Special Cam 2 does the same, but it looks backwards. * Rotating Car Cam is the same camera you get when you pause the game, or use Freeze Cam (default key: Del). * Track Cam gives you free control of the camera. Look around with the mouse, move with WASD and QE, zoom with mouse wheel, tilt with + and -. Use Left Shift for moving faster or Left CTRL for moving slower. Keybinds There are keybinds to some of the cameras: * 0 - Track Cam * 1 - Special Cam 1 * 2 - Special Cam 2 * 3 - TV - Close Ups * 4 - TV - Helicopter * 5 - Hood Cam * 6 - Cockpit Cam * 7 - Bumper Cam * 8 - TV - Stunts * 9 - Rotating Car Cam Trivia * The camera's speed while using Track Cam can be increased by zooming out. * The Track Cam is the only camera that doesn't change its position automatically after switching target vehicle.